Artemisinin is a naturally occurring peroxide isolated from the Chinese medicinal plant, Artemisia annua L. Artemisinin and its derivatives have been used as therapeutic compounds and have excellent safety profiles. For example, naturally occurring artemisinin has been shown to have anti-malarial and anti-cancer properties.